powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt10 Ep3: "Soul Survivor"
Chpt10 Ep3: "Soul Survivor" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' The episode starts with Hunter, posing as a doctor, has a priest bless on packs of donated human blood at a hospital. Hunter then takes them and heads back to the Men of Letters bunker where Kurt is tied down to a chair inside of a devil's trap carved into the ground of their dungeon. Kurt sees the blood and tells Hunter that he doesn't want to be cured, and questions why Hunter is bothering to do this, and whether it'll work, reminding Hunter that the Mark of Cain makes his case beyond different than Crowley's or any other demon's curing. When he tells Hunter he doesn't like shots, Hunter responds with "Well, I hate demons." and goes to inject him with the syringe of blood. At first, Kurt reacts by flashing his black demonic eyes and gives out a ferocious growl at Hunter, who then splashes holy water on him and goes to jab the needle into Kurt's forearm right near the Mark of Cain. The blood causes Kurt severe pain, and he groans loudly and hoarsely, like a rabid animal. Elsewhere, Castiel and Anna are driving to the Men of Letters bunker to help Hunter with curing Kurt. Anna shows her concern for Castiel's well-being. She is frustrated that they have to drive to the bunker in Cass's condition, but Cass isn't worried about himself, and knows that Hunter needs help, reminding her that if the cure doesn't work then Kurt is gone, and that they need to deal with the demon inside him. Back in the bunker, Hunter slides another needle into Kurt’s arm as he groans in pain. Kurt: Agh! For all you know, you could be killing me. Hunter: Or … You’re just messing with me. Either way, the lore doesn’t say anything about exceptions to the cure. chuckles Kurt: “The lore.” Rangers. Men of Letters. What a load of crap is what all this is! just gives Kurt a silent look Oh, you got nothing? Hunter: You want me to debate you? This isn’t even the real you I’m talking to. Kurt: Oh, it’s the real me, all right. The "new me" actually—one that sees things for what they really are. Power Rangers. Do-gooders. Fighting the natural order. Let me tell you something—guys like me (demons), WE are the natural order. It’s the way it was set up. Hunter: Yeah, well, guys like me still got to do what we know what's right. Kurt: Don’t be so full of yourself, Hunter. ‘Cause, see, from where I’m sitting … There ain’t much difference from what I turned into to what you already are. Hunter: And what exactly is that supposed to mean? Kurt: I know what you did when you went looking for me. I know how far you went. Crowley told me all about it. So let me ask you this … which one of us is really the monster? Hmm? Hunter turns around and lets out a breath as he thinks back. Flashback at a bar, Lester, Kurt's latest killed victim, is talking with someone that he wishes he could get revenge on his wife for cheating and kicking him out. And that someone he's talking to turns out to be...Hunter. Who offers to show him how he can get his revenge by having him summon a crossroads demon. Later that evening, Hunter makes Lester summon a demon as he hides behind the bushes. When the demon appears, Hunter isn't able to get to her on time to stop Lester from making a deal. Even though he captures the demon, he still used Lester to get info on Hunter and Crowley, and it cost Lester his life and his soul. Hunter is shown torturing the demon for info, even cutting her up with a knife, but she claims that Kurt and Crowley are off the radar. Back in the dungeon. Kurt: Recalled all that now, Hunter? But in the end, I killed Lester. And that wife of his married the tattooed guy. slams his hand down on the table. Hunter: I never meant— Kurt: Who cares what you meant?! That line that we thought was so clear between us and the things that we hunted, ain’t so clear is it? Wow. You might actually be worse than me! I mean, you took a guy at his lowest, used him, and it cost him his life. And his soul. Nice work, bro! Hunter plunges the next needle into Kurt’s neck, and he screams in pain. Hunter tosses the syringe onto the table, leaning over it. Having pain and regret on his face. Kurt: Let me ask you this, Hunter: If this doesn’t work, we both know what you got to do to me, right? You got the stomach for that, Hunter?! In Hell, Crowley is shown sitting at his throne, sentencing Abaddon's former demon followers to death. One of his demon minions comes in and informs him how weak Castiel is because of his fading grace, and that they should take the obvious advantage and kill him. Crowley denies and has Castiel followed instead. He then reminisces on his and Kurt's time together. Then another demon confronts him and offers to fill in the role that Kurt used to have with Crowley, being his 'party goer" wingman, Crowley annoyed by this, snaps his fingers and the demon disintegrates into a smoke cloud of ash. He then continues on sentencing his next demon to death. Where then one of his own demons approaches him, questioning Crowley's ruling of Hell and how he treats his demons, reminding him that he was unable to control Kurt when he was by his side. The demon then proceeds to soak himself in holy oil, burning himself alive. Crowley stunned by this and only responds: "Did not see that coming. Hm." Elsewhere, Castiel and Anna are on the side of the road, trying to read a map. Anna can tell that Cass is getting worse, and wants him to steal another angel's grace to better himself, but Cass still refuses. He suggests that she carry on without him when he dies. Hunter calls Cass telling him that the cure isn't working very well. Explaining that he might be killing his brother rather than saving him. Cass reminds him that Kurt isn't himself right now, and that he may very well have to kill him. Hunter now afraid that he would have to do that. In the bunker, Hunter goes inside Kurt’s room, looking around. He walks over to his bed to look at Kurt's White Drago Morpher placed atop before he departed with Crowley. He then spots something through a few notes of papers on his side table. He goes through them to see old pictures of him, Kurt, and Bobby in one photo. Then a picture of just Hunter and Kurt next to the Impala. And finally, another with the old Ranger team of him, Kurt, Castiel, Bobby, and the Harvelle sisters: Ellen and Jo'. Hunter starts to show tears in his eyes as he goes through the memorable pictures then sighs as he places them back through the papers on the table and walks out of the room. Later, Castiel and Anna stop at a gas station, where Anna finds a deceased man with his eyes burned out, indicating to be killed by another angel. Moments after, Cas exits the car and finds the angel Adina holding an angel blade to Anna's throat. She throws Anna aside as she goes to fight a weakened Castiel. Anna helplessly watches as Adina throws Castiel around and then through a glass door and begins to beat him mercilessly. In the bunker, when Hunter walks back downstairs to the dungeon, he finds the chair where Kurt was tied up to....is now empty. Adina continues torturing Anna and expresses to her how angry she is about Daniel's death. As Adina is about to kill Anna, Crowley shows up just in time and cuts her throat to steal her angelic grace, and then stabs her with the angel blade, killing her. Crowley then takes the grace in a vial and walks outside to Castiel, he opens it and lets the grace flow into Castiel. Then a beam of light shines within Cas as the grace restores him back to his angelic power. Crowley explains that he only helped Cas because Kurt has been causing trouble for him in Hell, and Crowley wants to make sure that Cass helps Hunter cure Kurt. Cass reminds him that if it doesn't go right then that means they have to kill Kurt. But Crowley shows no sign of caring about that and then vanishes before him. Back in the bunker, it's now a game of Cat and Mouse with Kurt preying on Hunter throughout the corridors of the base. He looks busts through several doors, while Hunter goes for a set of keys and heads towards the room with fuse boxes. Kurt yells out to Hunter, taunting him some more. Hunter then turns on the alarms in the bunker, thus locking the building down while Kurt is still looking for him. Kurt shouts that's just fine as he doesn't want to leave until he finds and kills Hunter anyway, then tells Hunter that him trying to cure him with purified blood is what enabled him to escape his bounds. The less demon he was "the less the anti-demonic cuffs worked", and consequently was able to merely walk across the Devil's Trap that held him in one spot. Then he realizes that Hunter has the set of keys to the power room. Kurt goes to look for him there while Hunter hides, waiting. Kurt then goes to that room and shuts off the alarm from one of the fuse box. Hunter, in a hallway nearby, runs over to the door and locks Kurt in. Hunter: Listen to me, Kurt! We were getting close, okay? I know you’re still in there somewhere. Just let me finish the treatments. No answer comes from inside the room. Hunter: Kurt? Hunter jumps back as the door begins to splinter out. He pulls out the demon-killing knife and watches as the door begins to bust open from a hammer Kurt is wielding. Kurt: You act like I want to be cured! Kurt continues swinging the hammer, until he can look through the door at Hunter Kurt: Personally, I like the poison! Hunter: Kurt, stop that! Look, I don’t want to use this blade on you! Kurt: That sucks for you, doesn’t it? ‘Cause you really mean that! Ha! He continues smashing away. Hunter: Look, if you come out of that room, I won’t have a choice! Kurt: Sure you will! And I know which one you’ll make. Isn’t that right, Hunter? But see … Here’s the thing: I’m lucky. Oh, hell, I’m blessed! ‘Cause there’s just enough demon left in me that killing you? Ain’t no choice at all. As Kurt completly busts down the door, Hunter quickly goes fleeing down the hall. Kurt then goes after him. When Hunter looks around a corner from the other end of the hall, Kurt seems to have disappeared. He turns back around and Kurt is suddenly behind him and swings the hammer at his head. But Hunter quickly ducks and holds the demon-killing knife to Kurt's throat, but then pauses for a moment. Kurt: Well … Look at you. Do it. It’s all on you. Hunter gives Kurt a long look but then is unable to kill him and lets the knife fall. Kurt then grins and flashes out his demonic black eyes. He takes a step towards Hunter but then from out of knowhere, Castiel gives Kurt a tight grip with his arms, holding down Kurt from attacking Hunter. Castiel: Kurt, It’s over. Cas’ eyes begin to glow blue to increase his strength to hold down the demonic Kurt. Kurt then snarls and yells distortedly in defeat. Kurt: Aaaarrggghhh!!! Castiel: It’s over. Hunter gives out a sigh of relief. Later, Kurt is once again tied down in the Devil's Trap in the dungeon, now unconscious. Hunter injects one last syringe into Kurt's arm. He and Cass stand in front of Kurt, waiting for something to happen. Hunter: What the hell are we doing to him, Cas? I mean, even after I gave him all that blood, he still said he didn’t want to be cured, that he didn’t want to be human. Castiel: Well… I see his point. You know, only humans can feel real joy, but … also such profound pain. This must've been easier in his view. Kurt then begins to gain consciousness. Hunter and Cas keeps their guard up. For a moment, Kurt still reveals his demonic black eyes and then....they finally fade away in his eyes. Hunter unscrews the flask in his hand. Kurt looks up to Hunter and Cas, groaning and letting out a breath. He looks around, uncertain, while Hunter and Cas watch him carefully. Kurt: You look worried, fellas. Hunter then splashes holy water on Kurt’s face, and Kurt looks up at him when nothing happens. Hunter and Cas smiles in relief. Hunter: Welcome back, Kurt. Kurt looks at them still a little confused, but clearly having to remember everything that has happened. Later, Hunter finds Castiel in another room and asks how Kurt is doing. Hunter: He’s uh … He’s still a little out of it, but better, I think. I mean, I think this whole thing—the blood cure, and the … all of it—really wrecked him, you know? Castiel: Yeah. Hunter: On the plus side, he’s hungry again, so I’m just going to go pick him up a big ol’ bag of crap food and stuff it in his face myself. You mind keeping an eye? Castiel: Alright. And Hunter? Hunter: Yeah? Castiel: You realize one problem is solved, but one still remains. Kurt is no longer a demon, that’s true. But the Mark of Cain… that, he still has. And sooner or later, that’s going to be an issue. Hunter: You know what, Cas? I’m beat, man. One battle at a time, you know? So I’m just gonna go grab my brother some cholesterol. And then, we're gonna get drunk. Kurt, now back in his room, straps back on his White Drago Morpher on his wrist and then Castiel comes in to check on him. Kurt notices that Cass looks better now, and Castiel explains that he has another angel's grace, and that his powers are back temporarily. Kurt thinks that Hunter will leave him after everything that happened, but Castiel reassures him that Hunter won't leave easily. Castiel: I’m sure Hunter knows that whatever you said or what you did, it wasn’t really you. It certainly wasn’t all you. Kurt: I tried to kill him, Cas. Castiel: Kurt. You two have been through so much. At this point, you two have become brothers. It’d take a lot more than trying to kill Hunter with a hammer to make him want to walk away. Kurt: You realize how screwed up our lives are that that even makes sense? Cas chuckles. Kurt: Well, I’m glad you’re here too, man. Cas starts to leave, then turns back. Castiel: Hey, maybe you should um … take some time before you get back to work. Allow yourselves to rest a bit. It’s, uh … I don’t know. The timing might be right. Heaven and Hell—they seem reasonably back in order. It’s quiet out there. Kurt gives Cas a nod. Meanwhile, at a luxurious hotel in Tulsa, Oklahoma. In the top penthouse, classical music plays in the background as a red-haired woman sits in front of a fire, reading a book. Something drips onto her arm. It’s blood. She wipes the blood away and then reveals two men pinned to the ceiling above her, dead and bleeding. She then smiles on. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse